Wet
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Everyone loves birthdays. Especially Sadie. But when her morning turns out wet, messy, cold and embarrassing, can the arrival of one guest make it all feel better? One-shot, :D


A/n- Hey guys! Okay, I admit. I am a fluffy writer. It's Sanubis! Yay! I just thought that we needed more Sadie and Anubis fanfics in the world, ya know?

Enjoy, I guess?

By the way, in case any of yo get somewhat shocked, she turns fourteen here. :D

* * *

**WET**

I walked down the halls of Uncle Amos' house, wiping away the sleep encrusted on my eyes. While I passed, I glanced at a wall mirror and came to a stop.

_Great, _I thought, warily trying to comb out the dull brown tendrils of hair forming a nest around my head. And not to mention that blonde streak tangled with the others. I groaned. _A stupendous way to start out the morning. _

I really do look different from when I was dragged out of my Gran's flat. I don't have an idea why. My face looked as if it knew things, and my eyes, that light blue people mistake for grey, shone with intensity. Surprisingly, my complexion looked… pale. And I when I smiled foolishly at myself in the mirror, I was in awe at how much better I appeared when my lips turned around the edges than when my face had that usual scowl. My pink kitten pyjamas ruined it all though.

I sighed and gave up trying to weave my fingers through my hair. The only hope I would have of doing that would be to bathe. I guess it wouldn't be too hard to shower.

And I think I really do need it.

_I would have to look nice if Anubis were to greet me today. _I smiled at the thought. _It _is _my birthday after all._

I must admit, I did feel a little bad. I didn't get a single greeting today. I haven't even _seen _anyone besides Khufu anyways.

I sighed.

Oh well.

I turned around and dragged my lazy bum towards the bathroom, where I could finally clean myself.

...

Turns out, Uncle Amos' mansion wasn't prone to power outs. Or water outs.

I was just there, rinsing myself of the soap I rubbed against my filthy skin singing a tune, when all of a sudden the effing water stopped, and the torches burned out. It was completely nerve wrecking. I could not even remember where I asked Khufu to put the fresh clothes I asked for. It was a complete disaster.

I walked out of the bathroom in my towel, wet all over. I did _not _have a single article of clothing on. Maybe the linen slippers, but that doesn't count. I had to feel my way out of the bathroom if that helped. It was really awkward if you ask me. One had clutched the towel to my wet body, and the other felt the walls. It was difficult, let me tell you that. His bathroom was _huge. _I tripped over various objects, and thank goodness I didn't hear any crashes, but the tiles of the bathroom were slippery under my clothed feet. I guess if the lights were secretly turned on, though I do not know how that would be possible. I would not only be embarrassed about falling everywhere, but also for the fact that some artefacts snagged my towel and left me feeling for it while the water dripped from my torso onto the floor.

I was almost sweating by the time I got out, and hair was plastered onto my wet back and neck. And I bet, for someone who just bathed, I looked like a total mess.

When I opened the door, I almost let go of my towel, which would've been a very bad idea.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SADIE!"

I stared at them stupidly with my mouth open.

It was Carter first who broke the silence. "Happy Birthday little sister!" he smiled, and, not knowing where he could put his arm, he just pat me on my head.

The rest of them were laughing. I had no idea why they were all giggling hysterically. Wasn't it me who should have been laughing?

There was Uncle, Mother, Father, Carter, Isis, Zia… the other gods and goddesses.. But where was he? Where is that boy whom I tried to pretty up myself for?

I smiled at them in disappointment. "Thank you. Everyone. This has been a very special day for me!" There was a chorus of 'Your welcomes' and 'my pleasures.' "I appreciate it very much!" I gestured towards the set up plates and tables and chairs. I admired their beauty, the linens were gold trimmed, and the plates shined like silver. The food, I believed was of Egyptian origin, and though it all seemed enticing, I could not help but feel upset. "Go on ahead-uh- guys. You can eat!" And they all sat down on chairs, grabbing plates and utensils, others going straight into the buffet area.

Some of them came to me, handing over gifts and making small talk. Like my mother and father.

It only occurred to me now that I was in a towel. I just sat down and remembered to close my legs.

And I immediately knew whose idea this was.

"CARTER!" I screamed, keeping the soft white towel around me.

"Yes?" he replied.

"DID YOU EVER THINK IT OVER?"

"Think what over?" He asked innocently.

"THAT I MAY BE IN THE BATH WHEN YOU TURNED THE POWER OFF?"

"I never turned the power off," he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't even know you were going to come out like that-"

"Don't sass me!"

"I mean, you usually come to the living room in your boots- Honestly, I didn't know you would come out in a towel- I mean, uh, _who _would want to see you in a towel? Uh, definitely not me- "

"You're disgusting!" I screamed at him. ""You didn't even bother to get me clothes as everyone stared at my wet legs?"

"Hey-"

"Insanely awesome brother _you _are-" I said stubbornly, heading back into my quarters. Hopefully, whomever turned the power off would have been considerate enough to turn it back on, right?

I opened my door with a huff. Entering, I headed straight for the closet to get some clothes to wear. I was about to open my towel when someone cleared their throat behind me.

I gasped and turned around, keeping the towel close to me. And I saw him.

He looked at me with those warm, brown eyes and he greeted me with a cheerful smile.

"A-Anubis?" I choked out my words. Anger forming inside of me. Actually, they started in my fists.

"Happy Birthday Sadie!" he said rather joyfully. I wanted to punch the grin off his face.

"What-" I stepped closer to him. "Are-" Step. "You-" Step. "Doing-" Step. "Here?" I asked him, looking up.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down!" He raised up his arms in surrender. Then red spots found their way to his pale cheeks. He looked down, as if ashamed to admit something.

"Uh, well, I came to see you-"

"In my TOWEL?" I screamed, hands clenched at my sides.

"No-no. I- I- thought that when I turned the power off-"

"YOU turned the power off?" I think my head was twitching to the side. I was supposed to look pretty in front of Anubis today. Not like a twitching maniac.

"No- no. I was-" He was backing up slowly until he reached my wall. "Look. I thought that you were done. I mean, what do the girls do in the shower that make them take so long? I sort of knew you were done so I placed a sort of birthday present-"

"You went inside the bathroom while I was showering?" Blood rushed to my face in an instant.

"N-no!" He gave me a bewildered look. "I, uh, materialized it there-"

"If this present was so important, why didn't you give it to me in person?" I shouted.

"Because I wanted to surprise you." He said feebly. He held up his hand.

"Is that your present?" I asked, obviously annoyed. "A Hi-5?"

"Just wait, Sadie." He sighed, twisting his fingers in an odd wave. "Be patient."

And as I stared at his hand again, flecks of sand-like gold forming a tunnel around his slender fingers. There appeared a golden necklace with a ruby pendant that was shaped like a heart. The ruby was trimmed with diamonds. And at the back, engraved as beautifully as possible in cursive letters, was my name.

He chuckled playfully at the look on my face.

I blinked.

Then I lost it. I gave him a slap.

"I hate you!" I said, embarrassed.

"Hey! Why?" He held his red cheek with his palm. The necklace still on the other hand.

"That wasn't funny!" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Sadie-"

"You want to surprise me with such a beautiful gift, you give it to me in person, okay? You don't leave it somewhere in a bathroom for me to find and for me to wonder who gave it!" I wagged my finger at him. "Before you surprise me with something as wonderful as this, you have to surprise me with your presence. You have to be _there _first, okay I- "

"You look very pretty today," he smiled warmly.

I looked at him in exasperation, pertaining to my wet dog look. "Look at me. I'm in a towel. My hair is wet, I look like a mess. So mister," I poked at his chest. "Please don't go complementing me and calling me pretty and smiling at me with all you're charm." I went to the changing area behind the screen and put on the first thing I laid my hands on. "And stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes, expecting me to admit that I like you just because you gave me something beautiful and you're making me feel weird! I _was _in a towel and _you_ were in my room! What would anyone think if they saw us in-"

"Anubis?" I came out of the screen and found out I was talking to air. I grimaced at what I had grabbed from my wardrobe. A sundress. A lavender sundress.

Really Sadie?

I sat on my white linen bed in defeat.

I slapped my forehead and lay down on my bed.

"Ugh!" I whined. "The only guy who I've ever liked called me pretty and I blew him off! Darn it Sadie!" I whispered.

I got up silently and stood in front of the mirror. Frowning at the knee length dress, becoming even more upset when my eyes landed on my hair. I tried combing it out with my fingers.

"Am I pretty?" It seemed like a foolish question. But come on. Everyone asks themselves that question one time or another.

As soon as the last word came out of my mouth, he popped out of nowhere and smiled. "Of course you are."

As if I knew what he were about to do, I lifted my tangled hair up from my shoulders. Gently, he brought the necklace around my neck. And there perfectly strewn across my chest, was the beautiful pendant. It made my eyes look more blue.

I turned around to thank him. "Thank you. It's beautiful-" I stopped when he tucked in a loose lump of hair behind my ear.

"Just like you,"

"Hey-" I warned.

"Happy Birthday Sadie." He whispered.

And that was when he kissed me.

* * *

A/n- Bad, I know. Too much fluff? Yeah. :P Sorry for being all over the place. I just wanted to try out a new pairing. :D

Review?


End file.
